


Distopian Dream Girl (Zoro x Reader)

by Holeinmyshoe



Category: One Piece, Roronoa Zoro - Fandom
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, F/M, One Piece - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro / Reader - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro x Reader - Freeform, Sexual Content, Zoro x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holeinmyshoe/pseuds/Holeinmyshoe
Summary: You, x reader, are the new addition to the Straw Hats. Months ago they rescued you from a terrible island named Distopia where you were locked away in a cabin by your ex lover who was the king of the island. Under his rule the concepts of ‘freedom’ and ‘value’ simply did not exist. You were not even allowed to speak of such words under his rule.In a treacherous battle you were extracted from the island by Zoro and brought to the Going Merry where you would come to finally learn what it is to be a free individual with goals and aspiring dreams. Though you are conflicted and feel tremendous guilt for not being able to save the villagers of Distopia, you look forward to this new lease on life and you learn what it is for the first time to have faith and trust. Zoro helps you through this every step of the way and you both begin to deeply fall in love with each other.On one rainy February day, you’re left alone with Zoro on an island of love and paradise. This is where you and Zoro finally confess your feelings for each other under some magical spell in the air.





	1. Welcome to Paradeisos

CHAPTER ONE : Welcome to Paradeisos

“Y/N-SWAN, BREAKFAST IS READY!” Sanji pounded on the door to your room excitedly waking you up from a deep slumber. “Shall I serve you in bed?” Little pink hearts flowed through the crack at the bottom of your door and burst into thin air around you. 

‘What am I gonna do with him?’ You asked yourself rhetorically, rubbing your eyes you tried to adjust to the sunlight beaming through the circular cut-out window in your little cabin bedroom. “I’ll be right there! I wanna come eat with everyone!” You shouted back at Sanji through the door.

“I’ll be waiting y/n-swan! You sound so lovely when you’re just waking up!” 

You took a few seconds to wake yourself up and you couldn’t help but feel relieved each and every morning waking up inside your little room on the Going Merry with your new friends The Straw Hats. You were a part of their team now and you felt forever in their debt for saving you from Dystopia. You were a free woman now and you had to remind yourself of that each and every morning you rose, inhaling the salty ocean air with a huge smile on your face that no one would ever be able to take away from you again. 

You made your way to the dining area where everyone was gathered around the table eating breakfast. Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji were fighting at the table as usual while Nami sat quietly drawing another one of her maps. 

“Ah! Y/N! You always have a huge smile on your face whenever you come down for breakfast.” Nami smiled at you then quickly turned to the others whacking them in the head with a frying pan. 

The room grew quiet as you searched around as if something or someone was missing. 

“Don’t worry y/n, Zoro went out to gather some supplies for the ship on this island we happened to be passing by. He said he wanted you to rest after the intense training session you guys had last night” It was as if Nami had read your mind. 

Zoro was missing and you hadn’t even noticed that the boat wasn’t moving. Were you that worn out after training for just a few hours with Zoro? You were deep in thought. “That Zoro thinks I’m so frail that I can’t pull my own weight around here? It was my turn to gather supplies after all!” You replied angrily clenching your fists tightly. 

“Why would y/n-swan be worried about that Marimo?” Sanji rose up quickly from the floor with a giant lump on his head questioning Nami. 

Nami didn’t waste any time clunking him in the head again sending him back down to the floor with the others. “It’s not that he thinks you’re frail y/n, he really believes in you! We all do! He just thinks you’re pushing yourself too hard. If you ask me, I think he likes you.” She giggled and a hint of pink crossed her cheeks. “I mean, I’ve never really seen him do anything but sleep!” 

You shied away, your eyes darting towards the ground as you crossed your arms blushing. “So, what do you guys have planned for the day?” You asked changing the subject which obviously made you so uncomfortable. 

The other Straw Hats rose up and dusted off their clothing, sitting back down at the table to continue their meal. Luffy was stuffing his mouth as usual with everything, plates included! “TREASURE HUNT!” he grinned with a mouth full of food spitting everywhere. 

“Gross, Luffy!” Nami shouted. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day and I decided to take Nami-swan on a treasure hunt knowing how much she’d love it!” Sanji’s eye turned into a giant pink heart and his body started doing that funny quivering thing that always makes you laugh. “Then these idiots decided they want to tag along too.” He continued sounding distraught. 

Nami smiled and turned to you. “Would you mind staying and watching over the ship for us? We decided to take the spares out to the neighboring island close by where the treasure is. Also, you know how Zoro is... he’s probably already lost out there somewhere on this island.” She shrugged as if hinting that you should find him and spend some quality alone time with him. Or, maybe that was just your own wishful thinking. 

You smiled brightly. “I’d love to stay and watch the ship for you guys. I owe you all so much for saving me and I want you guys to have fun for once!” You replied reassuringly. “As for Zoro... he can find his own way back.” 

An hour later everyone was ready to go with their backpacks and satchels. They all smiled and said their goodbyes. “Don’t let your guard down y/n-swan! Especially around that green hair!” Sanji yelled from the tiny ship below. 

“We’ll be back tomorrow around this time!” Nami shouted. 

Usopp was blabbering on about how he was going to find all the treasure himself since he’s the greatest captain ever and that he’d definitely come back with something nice for you while Luffy was stuffing his face with meat and shouting indistinguishable blabber. You waved and shouted “Have fun guys!” 

You stood there on the deck watching them sail off until they were no longer in sight. So many thoughts crossed your mind. This would be your first time alone in a while. Though you had gotten used to having your new friends around along with all the chaos that entails, you were actually somewhat relieved to have peace and quiet. Just moments ago the sky was blue and clear and the air was still but suddenly the scent of rain filled the air. 

You were no expert on predicting the climate like Nami was but you absolutely loved the rain and it’s something you were always able to predict. Immediately you thought of Zoro. “What if that idiot really did get lost?” You said to yourself. “I don’t even know what kind of island I’m on or what I’d be dealing with out there but I guess I better go rescue the fool.”

You managed to find some papers lying around Nami’s desk, including a map of the island. “Paradeisos Island huh? An island of love and paradise?” In all your life you’d never heard of such a place. You weren’t fooled one bit by the description you told yourself. “Besides if this is an island of love and paradise, why would it rain? Shouldn’t it be all sunshine and happiness?” 

Suspicious of what you may encounter around any corner, you hopped overboard and onto fresh warm sand, knife in hand. Though you thought being weary of anything that could possibly happen would prepare you for what was to come, you would have never imagined that the magic in the air of this island would bring you to your one true love.


	2. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW, Slight Bondage, Sexual Content

Chapter Two: The Heart Wants What It Wants

You followed a path that led you into town where there were rows of shops as far as the eye can see. Something was strange though. There wasn’t a soul in sight. Dirt rose up from the ground swirling around you getting your clothes all dusty. You wore a white V-neck top and light blue jean shorts covered up by a baggy plaid long sleeve shirt to protect yourself from sunburn and any kinds of bugs that may be around. 

You stopped to dust off your clothes in front of a small shop that had all sorts of trinkets and gifts. A variety of different colored bandanas and scarves hung from the awning and one of them caught your eye reminding you of Zoro. It was a dark green similar looking to the one he had already except his was a bit tattered up. God knows how long he’s had that thing. 

“Well since it’s Valentines Day I guess that gives me a good excuse to pick it up for him without looking too weird” you thought to yourself. You took it down from the display and brought it inside to pay. 

“Hey old man! Where is everyone on this island? Isn’t it supposed to be a great vacationing spot? It’s totally deserted out there.” You asked the shop keeper sitting behind the counter. He paid no mind to you at all and gave you your change and handed you a black bag with your item in it. “Thanks... I guess...” Nervously you took your things and walked out of the shop while the man let out a slight snicker. 

It began to drizzle a bit and you decided to search the woods a bit to see if you could locate the missing Zoro. You had walked the entire strip of shops and hadn’t run into one single soul. You began to feel a little creeped out, especially by the old man’s laugh. You sort of replayed it in your head over and over and wondered what kind of trouble you were going to run into. 

You had a set of Kukri knives holstered at either side of you that you took out for protection upon entering the woods. You also used them to chop any stray branches away on your path. These curved machete like knives were your weapon of choice ever since you could remember. You’ve tried many times practicing with swords but it was no use. 

Now you were reminiscing of Zoro and how the past few months he’d train you, even letting you use his swords. You realized now that he did spend more time with you than anyone else on board and even if it was just training he did seem to enjoy your company. You chuckled to yourself thinking about how you’d joke and tease him and he’d just be clueless. Sometimes he’d even blush a little if you got too close during combat. You sort of ignored it the whole time due to not wanting to get too involved romantically after your terrible past and you also didn’t trust yourself enough to read people.

Back on your old island the men would always treat you like a princess in order to get what they wanted out of you but the moment you didn’t want to give, your ex would lock you away in your room. He’d even gone as far as to install bars on the windows! The moment you caught on to everyone’s bullshit, you became a prisoner on that island. Your self confidence and pride dwindled down as 5 long years went by, 4 of which consisted of physical and emotional abuse. 

Then finally, you were saved by The Straw Hats. 

Before you could finish that thought you were grabbed and pushed into a large oak tree. It happened so fast your instant reflex led you to hold one of your Kukri in front of you at your attackers throat. “Oi!” A familiar voice shouted. You peeped one eye open to see Zoro standing in front of you pinning you to the tree, a small cut on his neck where you held your knife. 

You dropped your weapons and bags to the floor in shock. “Oh! What’s wrong with you just grabbing me like that out of nowhere?! You could’ve been killed!” 

“You could never kill me, y/n” Zoro laughed looking dead in your eyes smiling. He still wasn’t explaining why the sudden bum rush! 

“Will you let me go!” You struggled to get out of his grip but it was no use. 

“Fine, if you want to go parading around on bear traps, be my guest!” Zoro replied smugly. 

You glanced over at a patch of grass on the ground and saw the sharp metal teeth peeking out. “Hah- I was nowhere near that thing!” You chuckled nervously. His grip on you loosened but you still stood against the tree. “I was looking all over for you anyway, where have you been?” You asked changing the subject. 

“I was heading back to the ship but I guess I got lost. I was sure it was this way.” His arm bent behind his neck, he shied away not making eye contact. 

“Well I got you something!” You bent down and picked up the bag, tossing it to him. You also gathered your weapons and put them away safely in their holsters. 

“What’s this for?” He opened the bag cautiously as if he thought you were playing some kind of prank on him. 

“It’s Valentines Day so I thought I’d just pick something up for you since we’re going to be spending the day here with each other. The others left and went over to the next island about 2 hours ago.” You explained. You were kind of nervous about admitting that you thought of him and that you’d be spending a romantic holiday together but you honestly couldn’t think of any better excuse. Neither of you had really confronted the other about your feelings for each other though at times they were obviously there. 

He stared down into your eyes deeply making you feel something unexplainable in the pit of your stomach. It was definitely a cross between wanting to vomit and having butterflies in your stomach. This is what you thought to yourself.

“You could say ‘Thanks’ you know?!” You got sick of the awkward silence and shouted at him angrily. You couldn’t believe he wasn’t saying anything. It made you feel really stupid for thinking of him in the first place. You should of just stayed on the ship you told yourself. 

“Shhh!” His calloused thumb pressed against your lips softly as a bright pink brushed across your cheeks. 

“Zoro-“

“I SAID BE QUIET!” He whispered demandingly, now covering your entire mouth with his hand. “There’s someone here!” 

You grabbed his hand and pried it off of your face in anger. “There’s no one here Zoro! I just walked all over this whole damn island for the past hour and a half looking for you and I barely saw a soul! Besides, quit trying to save me all the time. I can handle myself!” You were yelling at him now, your face bright red. “We actually have sort of a day off here to enjoy each other’s company! Our lives are not always in danger, you know!” 

There was so much more you wanted to say but you were quickly quieted when Zoro grabbed your wrists together tying them with the bandana around his arm. It was dirty and raggedy but still held tight, almost cutting off your circulation. He held your arms up together and stuck a small knife through the fabric pinning you to the tree behind you. He took the new one you had bought him and gently tied it around your mouth to stop you from shouting. Your eyes welled up with tears as you tried to scream through the fabric but only small unintelligible murmurs were heard. You didn’t know what was happening. This wasn’t like Zoro at all. 

“The heart wants what it wants” he leaned down and whispered in your ear. His hot breath warming up the side of your neck. 

The rain was coming down harder and both of your clothes were soaked. Through your white top your breasts became clearly visible as your nipples hardened at the touch of his lips nibbling on your ear lobe.

You closed your eyes and your body relaxed as if you were now under his spell. Upon noticing this, he released the tie from around your mouth and you watched it drop to the floor. The truth is you’ve wanted this for a long time but you didn’t want things to get complicated. “It can’t be helped I guess” you whispered to yourself. You wanted him to have you, all of you.

His thumb pressed against your lips just like earlier. You took it into your mouth and bit down on it gently. Though his hands were rough and his fingers calloused, he still had the most gentlest touch when it came to you. You lightly sucked on his finger, making him let out a low growl in your ear. He took his thumb back and gently caressed the side of your face, looking into your shimmering (e/c) eyes. Your (h/c) locks soaked from the rain and draped down your shoulders. He stared at your breasts through your shirt and began to massage them, twirling your hard nubs in between his fingers.

This drove you absolutely crazy. Your body started to radiate so much heat although it was raining. You felt your panties grow heavy and though everything was already wet from the rain you could still feel your hot juices dripping down your thighs even through your shorts. 

Zoro was now kissing and sucking on your neck leaving little red and purple marks all over, claiming you. His hands explored every part of your body, giving every little piece of you the attention you’d deserved from him for so long. All those hot, sweaty work outs with him over the past few months had left him wanting you just as badly as you wanted him, maybe even more! 

Your arms were still tied together and you were still pinned up so that he could have his way with you however he wanted. You wanted so badly to be able to explore his body with your hands just as he was doing to you. You let out a soft moan as you felt his teeth bite into your shoulder just barely breaking the skin. It sent a surge of pleasure and pain through you that you’ve never felt before. 

You lifted yourself up and wrapped your legs around his waist. He leaned into you harder and for the first time you were able to witness the effect you had on him. His cock bulged through his pants pressing into your crotch. He pressed into you harder and harder pushing you up against the tree. He was now kissing your shoulder blade surrounding the bite mark he had made and panting in between. Your moans were echoing through the woods but slightly drowned out by the sound of the rain pouring down. The scent of your juices were now filling the air between you and him it drove him mad.

He took the knife out of the tree that was pinning you up and tossed it into the woods. You fell to the ground, wrists still bound together. Undoing his pants and standing before you, you gazed up at him. You were now kneeling on the muddy ground with Zoro’s long, thick cock exposed in front of you. 

Before you could take it all in and admire his length, he wrapped a handful of your (h/c) locks into his hand and forced himself inside your watering mouth. Your mouth was so hot and wet that his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned. “Fuck!”

The rain had just suddenly stopped and the air was humid. Your lust-filled eyes glaring up at him as little beads of water dripped from his soaked green hair down to his bulked chest that you admired so much. 

You finally broke free from the restraint and took Zoro’s length in one hand, slowly licking up his entire shaft with a wet, hot tongue. He looked down at you admiring the way your mouth looked around his cock for the first time and how your cheeks hallowed each time you sucked up. 

Heated pants escaped his lips as his hips slowly started to rock back and forth. His hand was on your head helping to guide you along, slightly getting rougher and egging you on to go faster. You relaxed your gag reflex and slowly swallowed him, causing him to let out a low and deep groan which in return made you wetter and wetter. Your clit was now throbbing, heat radiating through your panties giving you goosebumps as the heat contrasted with the cool wet raindrops that covered your thighs and continued to drip off your (h/c) locks. 

“Mmmmm....Zoro....” your mouth vibrated around him as you managed to gurgle his name even with his entire length in your mouth. 

“That’s my girl.” He looked down at you and watched as saliva sloshed all around dripping down onto your thighs. You were both already soaked from the rain so getting messy wasn’t going to be an issue. He continued to face fuck you as you swallowed him deeply one last time. The vein in his shaft pulsating in your throat. You knew he was going to cum any moment. 

Hot droplets coated your throat and eased their way down as you swallowed every last drop. Zoro’s panting simmered down and he sighed with relief. 

You looked down for a brief moment to catch your breath and wipe all the saliva away from your mouth using the sleeve of your shirt. 

“That was-“ you began to speak but suddenly you realized he was gone....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be added on or before Friday March 1st. 
> 
> This is my first work. Please let me know what you think and what I need to work on. Thank You.


	3. The Mist & The Moonlight

Chapter Three : The Mist & The Moonlight

Your skin was clammy, you felt lightheaded and suddenly your body dropped to the ground like a bag of rocks. 

-Zoro’s POV just moments before you blacked out-

Zoro was desperately trying to make his way back to the ship. It was almost as if no matter which direction he went in, he’d end up right back where he started. He drew his sword and marked a large ‘X’ on a tall tree at one point and he ended up right back at it after 20 minutes of trying to get out of the forest. 

Soft moans could be heard in the distance and he decided to climb up the tree to see if he could find which direction they were coming from. “That sounds like-“ he whispered to himself scratching his head. He was perched up on a sturdy branch of a tall tree and managed to detect where the sounds were coming from. He grabbed onto a vine, yanking it first to make sure it could hold, and swung across the trees to your rescue. 

Zoro found your lifeless body lying on the ground, dirt all over your face and clothes. Your hair was wet and your clothes still soaked from the rain earlier. “Y/n!” He shook you frantically. “Please-“ he scooped you up into his arms and held you close to his chest. “What are you doing out here?!” He kept on, but no response. You had a pulse, so that was a plus but you were responding at all to anything. 

For the first time Zoro felt a little scared. He didn’t want to admit it and he certainly didn’t show it, he had to be brave for you. He tossed you over his shoulder and carried all your belongings and the supplies he had gathered. He did a quick look around the area to try and figure out if you were attacked or what could have possibly happened but all he managed to find was a single bandana on a mound of dirt and only a single set of footprints, yours. “Time to get us out of here” he said to you, but still no response. 

Following your footprints back through the path that led you there, he ran, your lifeless body on his shoulder bouncing up and down. “...Zoro” his name escaped your lips as you started to come to from all the movement. “Zoro, is that really you?” You were groggy but still managed to make out the three swords hanging from his waist as your eyes began to adjust. “Put me down!” You shouted as soon as you fully came to. You made a fist and pounded on his back, your feet kicking in the air trying to throw him off balance but he wouldn’t falter. Zoro didn’t say a word the entire time. He just ran. Ran through the woods following your footprints, past the rows of shops, and finally to the beach where the Going Merry was docked. You were passed out on his shoulder again.

You jumped out of bed suddenly in a panic but let out a sigh of relief when you recognized your surroundings. You were in your room. You actually shared the room with Nami but most of the time she’d be up while everyone else was sleeping drawing her maps. An orange glow emitted from the window. The sun was setting. Zoro was sitting on the floor next to your bed snoring away. You were in deep thought about everything that happened earlier today.

“It wasn’t real” you said out loud. “This island... is just...” 

Zoro was up now. “This island makes you see what desire in your heart...” he yawned. “It’s something in the air here just before it rains.” He explained.

“How did you know- did you see it too?” You asked blushing. You plopped down on the floor right next to him with your back against the side of the bed. 

“What did you see? What happened to you before you passed out?” He turned to you “I was a little worried...” he said in a low voice as if embarrassed. 

You were relieved that he didn’t see or know of anything that happened and you definitely didn’t want to tell him so you tried to come up with something on the spot. But wait “Did you just say you were worried?” You asked teasingly. You smiled a big cheesy smile at him and he quickly looked away to the door. You could tell he was blushing a bit. 

“Well, just a little... you were soaked and you were left in the dirt... I’m no doctor so I didn’t know if you were-“ he started to explain before you interrupted. 

“Thanks Zoro” you jumped in his lap and gave him a tight hug, wrapping your arms around his neck and grabbing a handful of his green locks. You rested your head on his shoulder and sighed. “You saved me again...” you whispered in his ear. “I’m always causing you guys so much trouble, no matter how hard I train with you, I still can’t seem to take care of my own damn self!” Your eyes welled up with tears and you held onto to Zoro tightly. You felt his arms wrap around your back and embrace you back. 

“Oi, no crying anymore! Remember? I’ll just have to go a little harder on you. You didn’t even tell me what happened out there. You threw a real fit in your sleep when I was trying to get you out of those wet clothes.” He teased. 

“YOU UNDRESSED ME?! YOU PERV! YOU’RE WORSE THAN SANJI!!” you yelled at him backing away. You pushed yourself off of him and were now sitting on the floor, legs crossed directly in front of him. 

“DON’T COMPARE ME TO THAT LOVE COOK!” His face grew angry. “Besides I didn’t look” he added in a calmer voice.

“You changed me without looking? A likely story Zoro..” 

“You don’t seem that genuinely upset about it if you ask me. I’ve seen you when you’re really upset with curly brows.” He cocked his brow curiously and changed the subject. “So what happened to you out there y/n?”

Your heart was racing. You could barely look him in the eye at this point. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if you told him right? “I need a drink.” You stood up and took out two glasses pouring some whiskey drink you picked up on the the previous island you and the Straw Hats stopped by. You passed him a glass and sat down next to him on the floor again with the bottle in one hand and glass in the other. “Yeah I think I need a few drinks before I tell you Zoro.” You chuckled as if already tipsy from just taking a few sips.

“By the looks of it you’ll be passed out before you even finish that one.” He teased.

The room was now dark except for the light from the moon that shone in through the window. You and Zoro had drank through half the bottle of whiskey and were talking for the past hour about all kinds of stuff. This was the first time you spent this kind of quality time together. Zoro told you some stories about the adventures they went on before you joined up with them and you told him all about your 1,000 failed escape attempts from the island you were locked away on. He laughed at how clever you thought you were. 

“You’re kinda cute when you’re drunk” Zoro admitted after you finished telling him some of your funniest stories. He didn’t think. He just blurted it out. Maybe he was kind of drunk himself. 

“Zoro, lets go up to the Crow’s Nest and look at the stars!” You grabbed his hand and led him up to the place where you’d find him every morning, afternoon and night either lifting weights or napping. You looked up at the sky and Zoro stood behind you looking up as well. “Do you think that island in the sky exists?” You asked him while gazing up into the night sky. 

“If it does, you know our captain is going to find it.” He answered, resting his chin on your head. “I may be a little tipsy but don’t think I forgot y/n” he said out of nowhere. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll tell you what I saw...” you took a deep breath and a hint of pink crossed your cheeks. You put on a straight face and turned to face him. “I saw you... and we uhmmm were sparring and I actually beat you this time. I had you pinned down and everything. And uh, I was so exhausted afterwards I must’ve passed out.” You lied through your teeth and you you really hoped he wouldn’t notice. You could barely keep a straight face. “Your turn! Why haven’t you told me what you saw and how you figured out the secret behind the mist.” You tried desperately to change the subject. 

He completely ignored your second statement and bluntly said “Show me” 

“Show you?” You looked up at him confused.

“How you won against me! Cause I’m not buying it.” He crossed him arms and cocked his brow again smiling down at you. 

“Well I’m hardly in any shape to go against you now!” You chuckled nervously. 

“Hmph, Excuses.” Suddenly his arms wrapped around you and he leaned forward into you. Nervously you turned your head and looked down at the deck below as if you were afraid to fall. 

“What are you doing Zo-“ 

“Was it something like this?” He leaned down and placed one hand on your right cheek turning your head to face him and lifting your chin up. Looking deeply into your eyes he planted a light kiss on your lips. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft. You could smell the liquor on his breath. Goosebumps formed all over your body and you turned a bright red. When he pulled away your mouth was still open in shock. This was just the reaction he wanted. 

“How do I know this is really you this time?” You broke the silence and whispered to him, never breaking eye contact.

“Because it is.” He replied simply. 

You trusted him. If he had said anything too romantic or extravagant you’d know he was a phony. You threw your arms around his neck and jumped up onto him, wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands were under your bum holding you up in place. You pressed your lips against his again while smiling. 

You and Zoro began to make out heavily. His kisses were drunk and sloppy. Your tongues sloshed together fighting for dominance. You grabbed a handful of his green locks and pulled his head back biting onto his neck and sucking it gently afterwards.

“Oi, Oi princess! I’m the only one that gets to bite!” He seemed to enjoy it though. As you were sucking on his neck leaving small traces of red, moans escaped his lips and his hardness was growing on you. He still held you up in his hands the entire time. He squeezed your ass and pressed your crotch into his. Harder and harder he was grinding you against his now visible erect cock. You were soaked in no time. Your moans in his ear drove him wild and his legs grew weak. 

Gently he fell to his knees laying you down on your back. He climbed over you and pressed small kisses on your cheek, jaw line, and neck that made your body shiver all over. You giggled as he continued to love you all up. You had never felt this before. You were completely enveloped in him and his every touch, even in its slightest made your heart burst with joy. 

“Is something funny?” Zoro stopped and questioned you in a threatening tone.

“No... I just... don’t want you to stop. I.. never imagined you being this way...mmm.. so passionate...” you spoke softly looking into his eyes looking down on you. Your hand cupped his cheek, brushing his warm skin which contrasted the chilly night air. 

“I can’t have you thinking I’m soft, maybe I should get a little rough with you.” He smirked and his kisses slowly became nibbles, pulling at your skin and sucking on it in between his slurred words. 

You felt so drunk off of him. Pools of heat formed in between your legs. You wondered what he’d felt like if he was inside of you. You couldn’t help but think if the Zoro you saw earlier was packing the same stuff as the real Zoro who was now on top of you ready to take you now under the clear blue night sky. Suddenly, the feeling of doubt hit the pit of your stomach. Maybe it was the alcohol but you just felt confused after the ordeal you went through earlier. On top of that, what if this was just another mirage? And if it really was Zoro, what if he’s just doing this because he’s drunk and wants some? All these thoughts suddenly were flooding in and your mood changed. It began to show in your face. 

“Oi! Is something wrong y/n?” Zoro stopped and sat up concerned. He reached out his hand to help you sit up as well. 

“Oh Zoro it’s nothing, I just... think I had too much to drink and I should really lay down. It’s been a long day and this is all so much to take in. I’m not used to it.” You rose up and dusted off and before you could blink an eye Zoro lifted you up from behind and cradled you in his arms carrying you back down to the bedroom. He didn’t say a word the entire time. He didn’t question anything. It was as if he understood. He laid you down gently into the bed and covered you up. Turning his back to you as he was about to leave you called out to him.

“Wait! Zoro, will you stay here with me?” You lifted up a part of the blanket and gestured for him to come lay next to you. He smiled and took his shirt off in front of you revealing his toned chest that made you blush all the times you’d work out together. He undid his slacks while you undressed yourself in the bed and balled up your clothes throwing them onto the floor. You were now in nothing but a pair of white laced panties and your breasts were completely exposed to him. He wore a pair of striped briefs that showed off his package well. He lied down next to you on his back staring at the ceiling. 

“I don’t know how to really say this y/n, but I want you to know this is real.” He sighed and before you could respond he was snoring away. 

You rested your head on his chest and flung one arm across him. You watched as he slept for a few minutes, admiring his face in the moonlight that shot in through the window before you fell asleep yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate your comments and kudos!


End file.
